


【丹邕】Pinoniel （三）

by neo258361



Category: OngNiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo258361/pseuds/neo258361





	【丹邕】Pinoniel （三）

邕聖祐討厭的東西有很多。

冗長的會議、機車的主管、擁擠的地鐵、週五的加班。

但他最討厭的，還是冬日的雨天散步。

寒風刺骨的冬天已經夠令人討厭，再加上雨天簡直就是要逼死狗主人的節奏，不但要撐傘，還得護著毛小孩避免狗毛被雨水打溼，便便黏在潮溼的路上特別難清理，偏偏還是有那麼一條兩條看不懂臉色的犬類動物總愛選在這種時候吵著要出門。

「散步嘛──」跪在沙發上，姜丹尼爾皺著張臉拉著邕聖祐的手央求道，高大身形在老舊沙發上不停扭動，弄得週末陰雨寧靜的客廳不斷傳來嘎吱嘎吱的聲響。「好嘛好嘛！去散步啦！」

無動於衷地看著電視裡的料理節目，邕聖祐面無表情地動了動薄唇。「不去。」

姜丹尼爾一聽，表情有些崩潰。「為什麼？！我們已經很久沒去了！」

冷笑一聲，邕聖祐終於轉過頭看向姜丹尼爾。「你忘了上上週把家裡弄得一團亂的事情嗎？」

「那是很久以前的事了！」姜丹尼爾生氣地道。

對於狗狗來說，一個禮拜前的事情幾乎快等於上輩子的事情，更何況是上上禮拜，聽到自家主人拿上上輩子的事情翻舊帳，他耍賴般地倒在沙發上踢了踢腿。臉差點被那雙蹬來蹬去的長腿踢到，邕聖祐正要發作，卻見姜丹尼爾突然停止動作，爾後默默站起身走到廚房，不曉得在搗鼓什麼，再見他出來，卻看到他將以前自己給他買的散步用背帶套在脖子上，一手拉著那條連著背帶的牽繩，表情哀怨地往家門方向走去。

「你幹嘛？」懵懵地看著姜丹尼爾經過客廳走廊，邕聖祐問。

停下腳步，姜丹尼爾委屈地微嘟起嘴看向坐在沙發上的那個不負責任的狗主人。「散步。」晃了晃自己抓著牽繩的手，他賭氣地道：「我現在是人了，主人不去也沒關係，我可以自己蹓自己。」說完，姜丹尼爾那雙長腿邁開步伐就往家門玄關走去，剛打開門，鐵門卻被突然伸到門把上的手砰地一聲大力關上。

「我去！我去總行了吧！」鑽到姜丹尼爾與家門的縫隙間，邕聖祐一臉驚慌地張手抵著門，深怕姜丹尼爾就這樣出門給自己丟人，他趕緊伸手指向屋裡，「你給我去客廳裡等著！還有，把脖子上的東西給我拿掉！」

狗主人出門蹓狗時需要準備很多東西。背帶、牽繩不說，還得準備衛生紙、塑膠袋及兌了小蘇打的清水用來收拾狗狗在散步途中所產生的排泄物。作為合格的狗主人，邕聖祐一直以來都將這些瑣碎的散步用品裝在一個背包裡，故而當邕聖祐終於答應自己要去散步時，姜丹尼爾立馬從廚房的儲藏櫃裡掏出那個散步包包，開心地抱著包包站在玄關前搖頭晃腦。

「你抱著那個幹嘛？」換好衣服，拿著外套，邕聖祐看了眼姜丹尼爾裡的包包後面露疑惑地問道。

姜丹尼爾眨了眨眼。「不是要散步嗎？」

「不需要這個了。」從姜丹尼爾懷裡拿過包包，邕聖祐將之放到了一旁的鞋櫃上，「你現在是人了，要上廁所的話跟我說一聲，我幫你找洗手間。」

「喔…」聽了邕聖祐說的，姜丹尼爾跟在邕聖祐身後走出家門，門關上前，他依依不捨地看了最後一眼鞋櫃上那個以往陪伴自己度過愉快散步時光的散步用包包，不知道為什麼總覺得有點空落落的。

冬日雨天果然很冷，邕聖祐剛步出家門就打了個大噴嚏，回頭望去，只見姜丹尼爾身穿成套運動服，雖然神色如常，但仔細看就會發現整個人都在微微發抖。

哼，這種天氣還硬要出門散步，冷得跟狗一樣了吧。

搓著手臂，過去仗著自己那身皮毛，姜丹尼爾從不知道什麼叫冷得發抖，但如今變成人類，這才發現人類真是種脆弱的生物，這點冷都受不了。正當他冷得牙齒打顫，懷念著自己以前受每位狗主人稱讚的雪白狗毛時，一個溫暖柔軟的觸感從身後傳來。

「知道為什麼我說不出來散步了吧。」幫姜丹尼爾穿好羽絨服，邕聖祐攏了攏他的衣領後捏了捏他的臉頰。最近他總覺得捏姜丹尼爾的臉頰跟過去搓揉他的狗毛一樣具有治癒作用。「真是的…還以為自己跟以前一樣毛多嗎？」

臉頰被捏，姜丹尼爾反而開心得瞇起眼睛。「主人的手好冷啊。」說著，他伸手覆上了邕聖祐捏著自己臉頰的手，趁著邕聖祐鬆開臉頰肉的瞬間，他撒嬌般閉起眼蹭了蹭他冰涼的掌心。「難道因為主人毛很少，所以才這麼冷嗎？」

「你又知道我毛多還毛少！」紅著臉抽出手，摸著方才被姜丹尼爾蹭過的手，邕聖祐總覺得掌心癢得讓他心跳加速，「還有，說過到外面要叫我什麼？」

「聖祐哥…」看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾微微低下頭說道。

明明比自己體型還要龐大，但大概是狗性難移，姜丹尼爾總愛微微低下頭用艱難的角度可憐地仰望自己，看著姜丹尼爾裝可憐中又帶著裝可愛的模樣，邕聖祐只覺得自家薩摩耶真是扮無辜的箇中好手。

單身男子的公寓通常一切從簡，撐著家裡唯一一把雨傘，邕聖祐正煩惱著這麼一把小傘夠不夠兩個大男人撐，就見姜丹尼爾像個沒事人一樣跑到雨中央歡快地朝自己揮著手。「聖祐哥！快點！我們去公園！」

看到經過的兩個年輕女生對著他們兩人偷笑，邕聖祐低下頭遮起臉才撐著傘走過去。拉過姜丹尼爾到傘下，見他又一臉好奇地盯著深藍色的傘布四處打量，邕聖祐一邊拍去他髮頂與肩上的雨水，邊道：「從以前就喜歡淋雨，搞得全身濕答答的。」

正享受著主人對自己許久未見的萬千寵愛，姜丹尼爾剛瞇起眼睛卻在聽見邕聖祐接下來說的話驚得狗軀一震。

「剛好今晚來讓你試試自己洗澡好了。」

自從變成人類，對於洗澡，原先極為抗拒的姜丹尼爾終於放下了一點戒心，畢竟當他還是一條狗時，過熱的洗澡水淋到體溫偏高加之有濃密狗毛覆蓋的身體實在不怎麼舒適，洗澡時的隆隆水聲很嚇人，洗完澡後那轟轟吹著自己的風也很可怕，但變成人類後，洗澡似乎變成一件還不錯的事情，每天晚上，主人都會讓他坐在充滿泡泡的大箱子裡，輕輕地幫他用泡泡洗頭，洗完後還會溫柔地用毯子幫他擦乾，再幫他穿好衣服。

狗生中的極致享受也不過如此。

但一切前提是這些事情都是主人幫他做的。

成了人類後急遽減少的摸摸抱抱已經讓姜丹尼爾夠傷心了，假如連洗澡這件事情都得自己一條狗完成，那他這條家犬還當得有什麼樂趣可言？

正琢磨著該如何跟邕聖祐說他不要自己洗澡，走過熟悉的街區，一股陌生的味道突然竄入他敏感依舊的鼻子裡，急促地吸了兩口，姜丹尼爾立馬停住了腳。

「怎麼、哇──！丹尼爾！不行！」身旁的人影突然不見，邕聖祐狐疑地回過頭，不看還好，一看差點把自己給嚇死，只見姜丹尼爾默默走到一根電線桿邊，雙手正要往長羽絨服下方的褲頭探去，猜到這條笨狗打算做什麼，邕聖祐一個箭步衝到姜丹尼爾身旁抓住那雙狗爪變成的人手制止他進一步的動作。「你瘋了嘛？！」

像是沒聽見邕聖祐的制止，拉下褲頭，姜丹尼爾一臉認真，甚至有些嚴肅地瞪著那根電線桿下方的不明長條水漬說道：「聖祐哥等一下，我的地盤被占了，必須再標記一次才行。」

邕聖祐覺得自己年紀輕輕可能就必須先面臨高血壓的威脅，不然怎麼一聽姜丹尼爾說話就血壓飆高頭又暈。「標你媽！給我收回去！」咬牙切齒地用氣音罵道，他一把將姜丹尼爾運動褲拉到最高，也不顧對方會不會不舒服，抓著繫帶用力往兩旁一扯後直接在姜丹尼爾肚臍處綁了個紮實的雙層蝴蝶結。「不准亂標記！聽見沒有！」

「這、這怎麼行呢！」姜丹尼爾慌張地扯著被綁得死死的褲頭，「不標記的話我的地盤不就、」

「不行就是不行！」狠狠瞪著姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐勾起嘴角，臉上那雙單眼皮讓他看上去陰惻惻的，「哼哼，面對現實吧，你的地盤已經沒有了，從你變成人的那一刻起你的地盤就只剩我床腳那塊地了。」

沒有了？

他辛辛苦苦憋著尿，每次還只尿一點點才占來的地盤沒有了？

姜丹尼爾無法相信自己聽到了什麼，打擊之深甚至讓他連已經走到了他最愛的公園都不知道，見姜丹尼爾一臉恍惚，邕聖祐覺得自己剛才似乎欺負他欺負得太狠了點，正想提議去旁邊咖啡車買點熱的來暖暖身子，卻見一個抱著小狗的熟悉人影朝他們直直走來。

「丹尼爾爸爸！」

「喔？」邕聖祐反射性地揮揮手打了招呼，看到那人懷中像隻泰迪熊般小巧可愛的紅棕色貴賓犬才想到這人是誰，「巧可爸爸？」

被稱為巧可爸爸的人是個年輕男子，因為都去同一間獸醫院做寵物健檢才認識的，不曉得算是什麼關係，兩人也就沒特別互通姓名，看上去年紀與邕聖祐相仿，說話總帶點娘氣。邕聖祐雖然是個同性戀，但自認為挺爺們兒的，因此每次見到巧可爸爸那總在他面前來回筆劃的蓮花指，心裡都有些無法適應，而大概正是因為這股莫名的牴觸，腦袋十分體貼地讓他總忘了巧可爸爸長什麼模樣，唯有從那隻穿著粉色澎裙、總被他抱在懷裡的紅棕貴賓才能認出來者何人，在邕聖祐眼中可謂其實際本體無誤。

「丹尼爾爸爸，出來散步啊？」朝邕聖祐空無一物的背後探了探頭，掐著喉嚨般，巧可爸爸尾音上揚地問：「丹尼爾呢？怎麼不見我們丹尼爾？」

看了眼站在身旁，到現在還尚未從衝擊中平復的姜丹尼爾，邕聖祐乾笑了幾聲。「最近工作忙，把丹尼爾放回老家了。」

巧可爸爸明瞭地哦了聲，安撫著懷裡不停想脫離自己掌控往前爆衝的巧可，他換了個更為牢固的姿勢後又好奇地看向站在邕聖祐身旁，體型健壯、面露愁容的憂鬱帥哥。「那這位是？」

「我的遠房表弟。」邕聖祐道，並不打算自找麻煩地說出姜丹尼爾的名字。

帥哥的親戚果然都是帥哥。臉色微紅地看了眼始終只是陰鬱地望著前方草皮的陌生男人，巧可爸爸正想繼續追問邕聖祐他遠房表弟姓甚名誰，一個不注意，懷中的紅棕色貴賓卻撲到了那陌生男子的身上。「啊！巧可！不行！」

不知是被突然撲上來的同類驚到，還是被那高出一般男聲八度的尖銳叫聲嚇的，姜丹尼爾全身抖了一下才身手敏捷地接住朝自己撲來卻險些摔到地上的貴賓狗，在聞到熟悉的氣味後，抱著自己的犬類朋友，他驚喜地大叫了聲：「巧可！」

「咦？」看著剛剛還一臉憂鬱的文藝帥哥親暱地抱著他的寵物犬，巧可爸爸疑惑地看向邕聖祐，「你表弟怎麼會知道巧可…」

「剛、剛剛聽我們叫的啊！」邕聖祐機智地回，「他可喜歡狗了！丹尼爾不在他跟我抱怨了好久、」

「可我就是丹尼、唔…！」

用力捂住姜丹尼爾的嘴，邕聖祐皮笑肉不笑地瞪向險些自爆身分的笨狗，「你不是一直吵著想散步嗎？不如你帶巧可去散步，我跟巧可爸爸剛好有話要聊，嗯？」轉頭看向明顯困惑的巧可爸爸，知道對方對自己的外貌有好感，他露出了個自認為最顛倒眾生的微笑，「可以嗎？」

正面迎擊邕聖祐的笑容，巧可爸爸呆楞地點點頭，就這麼把自己的狗賣了。

見成功轉移焦點，邕聖祐一邊用下巴指了指公園那片大草皮，示意姜丹尼爾帶著狗趕緊走，一邊故作親切地摟上巧可爸爸的肩膀，說著要請他喝咖啡順帶聊聊育犬經云云。

抱著狗友，姜丹尼爾可憐地看著主人的背影，見邕聖祐連連回頭用眼神威脅，他只好聽話地獨自朝草皮走去。

 

 

 

「巧可，」走在雨後濕潤的草地上，顛了顛懷中的紅貴賓，姜丹尼爾抓上牠的前腳玩弄似地揮了揮，「你還認得我對吧？我是丹尼爾啊…」似乎對沒有人認得自己感到有些傷心，姜丹尼爾氣餒地嘆了口氣，正想放下在懷裡不停扭動的巧可，卻聽見下方傳來一個帶著濃厚地方口音的低沈聲音。

『別隨便玩別人的手啊。』

低頭望向懷中的巧可，見牠用那雙圓滾滾的眼睛一個勁盯著自己，姜丹尼爾楞了一會兒才發現原來他在變為人後並沒有失去與同類溝通的能力，當下欣喜若狂地一把將巧可高舉到半空中。「巧可！你果然還認得我！」

『哇操！怎麼這麼高？！趕緊放俺下來！』

被姜丹尼爾一雙大掌掐在腹部，巧可只能左右猛烈搖晃起頭部與屁股，邊掙扎邊嗚咽著，旁人望上去有些可憐，姜丹尼爾聽在耳裡卻是一個聲音粗啞的男人正罵咧咧地吼叫著。

慌忙地將巧可放在地上，看著牠甩動身體，整理身上被自己弄得凌亂的毛髮，姜丹尼爾不太適應這完全俯視的角度，想想後便蹲了下去，縮起身體假裝自己還和過去一樣。

『裙子亂了，給俺弄順。』見眼前有著丹尼爾氣味的人類只是呆呆地蹲在旁邊看著自己瞎忙，巧可語氣不善地命令道。

姜丹尼爾乖巧地伸出手為巧可撥了撥身上的粉色裙擺。「巧可，你記得我吧？我是丹尼爾啊。」

斜睨了眼面前的人類，巧可繞著那龐大的人類軀體轉了圈，知道巧可在尋找什麼，姜丹尼爾抬起屁股友善地湊到了牠濕潤的黑色狗鼻前。

『丹尼爾？你怎麼變成人類的樣子了？』確認過氣味，是丹尼爾沒錯，巧可抬起前腳用狗掌撥了撥丹尼爾的膝蓋，『你的項圈呢？』

想起那早已戴不下的黑色項圈，姜丹尼爾沮喪地低下頭，「戴不下了…主人說人不戴項圈的。」

『沒有項圈怎麼行！』巧可雖然體型嬌小，但論起年齡與身為寵物犬的資歷，在在都是丹尼爾的前輩，聽見丹尼爾沒法再戴那象徵著家犬光榮的項圈，牠激動地低吼幾聲，『沒有項圈誰還知道你是有主人的？！』

聞言，姜丹尼爾原先便有些下垂的眼角更垂了。「別提了…主人連罐罐都不讓我吃了…」

似乎是大受衝擊，巧可四條腿向後退了幾步。『連、連罐罐都沒了？』

終於有狗能理解他的感受，像是要將所有苦水一次傾吐而出，姜丹尼爾委屈地蹲在地上，將這兩個禮拜發生的所有事情都鉅細靡遺地跟巧可說了，講到激動處，他洩憤似地用手耙了耙冬日乾枯的草地，才下過雨的土地潮溼泥濘，烏黑的泥巴全卡進了被邕聖祐修剪得圓滑平整的指甲中。「連占地盤都不行！」姜丹尼爾面帶崩潰地大聲抱怨：「不占地盤我怎麼劃領域！怎麼宣示主權！又要怎麼保護主人呢？！」

從沒聽過有不占地盤的公狗，巧可此時腦袋一片混亂，但總覺得作為前輩有開導年輕犬隻的義務，牠只好硬著頭皮結結巴巴地安慰道：『沒、沒關係的，你主人還是愛你的嘛！不占地盤…總比蛋蛋不見好啊！』

流傳在公狗間的傳說：當某天主人面露哀淒地賞你一根狗餅乾，帶你到充滿奇怪氣味與有著很多同類的地方，在又冰又硬的床上睡一覺後，醒來你的蛋蛋就不見了。

姜丹尼爾跟巧可一人一狗同時抖了兩抖。恐怖的都市傳說。

「但主人也跟以前不一樣了…」嘆了口氣，姜丹尼爾用手指戳著濕潤的草地，「對我好兇好兇…很少摸我，舔舔跟抱抱也都沒有了，還說抱抱是人類生寶寶才能做的。公的人類間不能生小寶寶，這我是知道的…」想到每每討抱討摸時邕聖祐尷尬的表情以及這兩週幾乎等於零的肢體接觸，姜丹尼爾傷心地歪歪頭，突然覺得鼻子怪怪的，眼睛一陣一陣地發熱。「主人真的還喜歡我嗎…？」

感受到年輕同伴的難過，巧可將前掌搭在姜丹尼爾的膝蓋上，留下了個清晰的泥巴爪印，正想再多安慰幾句，過往夜半的一個畫面卻突然閃過腦海。

『公的人類間能生寶寶的。』

抬頭看向巧可，姜丹尼爾一臉狐疑地眨眨眼。

知道面前的年輕狗朋友不相信自己，巧可抬起前腳在姜丹尼爾臉前晃了晃，『是真的！俺看過的！』不曉得該如何表達腦中一閃而過的畫面，巧可焦急地在原地轉著圈，『就、就跟我們生寶寶一樣的！不過是公的跟公的…』

「真的？」在狗生關鍵的抱抱上燃起了一線希望，姜丹尼爾直起身認真地望向正猛烈搖著尾巴的巧可，「公的人類嗎？怎麼做的？」

『頭低點，俺跟你說說。』

畢竟是前輩，姜丹尼爾聽話地低下身，但過去還是條狗時明明四肢長度差不多，變成人後後腿不知怎地偏偏長了許多，姜丹尼爾蹲得辛苦，想想巧可一天到晚被主人抱來抱去，應該也不會介意，便將他一把抓起舉到了面前，與自己平視對話。

從咖啡攤買完熱飲，邕聖祐與巧可爸爸剛走到草皮上，遠遠便看見姜丹尼爾無視來來往往其他路人的關愛眼神，正臉色凝重地一手抱胸一手由下至上托著巧可喃喃自語著，標準虐狗姿勢讓他嚇得趕緊端著兩杯熱飲，也不管長褲褲管會不會被泥水濺濕，啪噠啪噠地踩著積水的草地就這麼跑了過去。

「丹尼爾！」帶著怒意，邕聖祐小聲用氣音喚道，表情因緊張而有些扭曲，「不可以欺負朋友！還不趕快把巧可放下！壞狗！」

正在跟巧可請益著公人類間的閨房密事，沒發現邕聖祐靠近，姜丹尼爾硬生生地被這充滿訓誡的叫喚嚇了一跳，手一鬆，巧可就這麼被他從手裡往空中丟了出去，好在邕聖祐眼明手快，馬上扔下手裡那兩杯熱飲才堪堪在巧可落地前接住那小巧的身軀，被邕聖祐隨手一扔的兩杯熱拿鐵卻不幸落在姜丹尼爾腳邊，滾燙的咖啡全潑在了他紅色運動褲褲腳上，燙得他縮起腳忍不住輕叫了聲。

「啊！嘶…」

「哎呀！」剛好看見這一幕，巧可爸爸從邕聖祐手中接過看上去還驚魂未定的紅貴賓後擔心地皺起眉頭，「表弟，你沒事吧？」

朝巧可爸爸看了眼，方才一心只想著要接住巧可，並沒注意到周遭情形，邕聖祐此時隨著巧可爸爸的視線往下望去，卻見姜丹尼爾褲腳濕了一片，再看旁邊是剛剛拿的咖啡杯，知道發生了什麼，顧不上有誰站在旁邊，邕聖祐白著張臉立馬蹲下身拉起面前的褲管檢查傷勢。

「丹尼爾！沒事吧？對不起、對不起…都是我不好！哦…一定很痛…」見自己竟然粗心大意地害自家狗狗受傷，看著那白皙小腿上被燙得通紅的肌膚，再想到以前丹尼爾每當受傷時發出的無助嗚咽聲，他心疼地朝著那片燙傷邊呼著氣邊道，全然忘記一個大男人在眾目睽睽之下蹲下來幫另一個大男人呼小腿燙傷是個多麼獵奇的場景，更將姜丹尼爾這個極易引起誤會的名字直接脫口而出。

燙傷的部位火辣辣地疼，但見邕聖祐蹲下來跟從前一樣哄他，重新感受到主人滿滿的關心，抬著腳，姜丹尼爾笑得一雙眼睛都快沒了。「聖祐哥，我沒事了，你呼完我就沒事了。」

邕聖祐扶著那被浸得滿是咖啡香味褲腳的手僵了僵。

他在做什麼？在自己眼前的明明是人類的姜丹尼爾而非薩摩耶犬的丹尼爾，然而一看到那被滾燙咖啡濺到的褲管他卻整個人都慌了，只顧著姜丹尼爾的傷勢，心急如焚得什麼都忘了。

他這是怎麼了？

不對勁。不管是看到姜丹尼爾被燙到時的那股心疼，還是現在耳膜邊因為隱約意識到什麼而吵得驚人的心跳聲，一切都不對勁。

「咳咳…」站在旁邊，看著面前這對表兄弟兄友弟恭的模樣卻莫名感到一陣尷尬臉紅，巧可爸爸抱著巧可往後退了幾步，懷疑的視線直直地落在兩人身上。「表弟的名字…也叫丹尼爾的嗎？」

緩緩站起身，對剛才的衝動懊悔萬分，邕聖祐閉起眼在內心罵了自己一通才轉過頭不好意思地笑道：「很巧吧？丹尼爾真是個好名字呢哈哈哈…」

巧可爸爸跟著乾笑著附和了幾聲，但見他眼底那早已根深蒂固的古怪神色，邕聖祐卻知道以後大概不會再在寵物醫院看到那個翹著蓮花指叫他丹尼爾爸爸的身影了。

 

 

 

回到家，讓姜丹尼爾乖乖坐在沙發上，邕聖祐蹬掉腳上的運動鞋，先是跑進浴室放洗澡水，爾後就跑到臥室翻箱倒櫃了一番，從櫥櫃裡翻出急救箱，仔仔細細幫那雪白的腳脖子上好藥後才終於鬆了口氣。

畢竟是從小養到大的崽，就跟自己兒子一樣，兒子受傷會心疼那是天經地義，心急會心跳如鼓那是理所當然。在心裡自我辯白並得到滿意解釋後，拍了拍被他用繃帶捆得約等於另一卷繃帶卷的腳踝，邕聖祐從沙發上站起身，看著姜丹尼爾回望自己的乖巧模樣，突然覺得自己兒子不但聽話，長得還真他媽帥氣逼人，一股莫名的驕傲感油然而生，便帶著慈父般的微笑掐了掐姜丹尼爾軟嫩的臉頰。

「疼死你。」皺起鼻頭，邕聖祐寵溺地罵了聲。「也不曉得閃，傻狗。」

明明就是邕聖祐不小心亂扔熱飲的錯，卻把受傷的鍋全蓋在傷患頭上，姜丹尼爾聽了卻也不生氣，只是一個勁地為主人久未展現的親暱與關愛開心得直笑。

當真是條傻狗。

放開被自己掐得發紅的臉頰肉，邕聖祐將急救箱收進原先的櫥櫃後順手拿了套衣服，回頭就對跛著腳跟上來的姜丹尼爾朝門外指了指：「進浴室吧，該洗澡了。」

完了。被主人久違的寵愛沖昏頭，姜丹尼爾早就把今天邕聖祐要放他自己洗澡的事情拋到腦後。好不容易才一步步跳到邕聖祐臥室，扶著門框，姜丹尼爾露出半張臉搖了搖頭，「今天很乾淨，不用洗澡。」

看著被那雙沾滿泥土的爪子印上十道爪印的門框，邕聖祐額角抽了抽。「不行，你現在是人，人每天都洗澡的。」

姜丹尼爾猶豫了一下。「那主人幫我…」

正拆著為姜丹尼爾新買的內褲，聽見那半是撒嬌半是哀求的語氣，邕聖祐手一頓，內褲就不小心掉到了地上。

姜丹尼爾變成人後，他仍保持著過去的習慣天天幫他洗澡，雖然稍嫌麻煩，但總歸是自己狗兒子，洗也洗得頗為甘願，但自從上次那一個擁抱後，每當他看到姜丹尼爾的裸體，心總是會噗通噗通、不受控制地狂跳，尤其洗到下半身時，一見那沈睡在幽祕森林裡的驚人東西，臉便熱得他腦袋發暈，只好移開雙眼隔著浴球胡亂幫他擦洗一通，也不曉得究竟有沒有洗乾淨，故而，為了姜丹尼爾的生理衛生以及他自己的身體健康，邕聖祐認為該是時候讓姜丹尼爾自己解決洗澡這件事情。

話又說回來，丹尼爾以前的他也不是沒看過，怎麼變成人尺寸就差這麼多？是丹尼爾本來就是狗界鄉民*，還是許願變成人還有這種半買半相送的福利？邊想邊撿起掉到床邊的內褲，邕聖祐心裡疑惑，視線便不由自主瞄上面前男人的襠部，看著運動褲下方那隱約的輪廓，喉頭便下意識地上下動了動。

「主人？」見邕聖祐只是一個勁地盯著自己的下面不說話，姜丹尼爾無辜地歪了歪頭。

抬起頭，對上頭頂上方姜丹尼爾那雙純潔的狗狗眼，邕聖祐覺得自己真是思想太過汙穢，枉為狗父。「…最後一次喔。明天開始你要自己洗。」

「嗯！」姜丹尼爾燦笑著點頭，沒給邕聖祐時間反悔，他跛著腳將他的專屬洗澡小弟推進浴室，熟練地脫掉衣服，暗自盤算著明天該用什麼方法讓邕聖祐幫他洗澡。

趁著姜丹尼爾脫衣服的空檔，捲起褲管與袖口，邕聖祐光腳踏進浴室，往浴缸裡倒入泡泡浴粉後攪了攪池水，直到一缸子的水泛起白色泡沫，才拿出剛才準備好的塑膠袋套在姜丹尼爾燙傷的腳上，讓他坐進浴缸，獨露出一隻長腿掛在浴缸邊上。

「你啊，也未免太大隻了。」邊用浴球搓洗著姜丹尼爾精壯緊實的手臂，邕聖祐邊道，「洗起來比洗我自己還費勁。」

邕聖祐說的是實話。姜丹尼爾一百八十公分的身高，與自己相差無幾，偏偏肩比他寬，身材比他壯，每幫他洗一次澡，邕聖祐都覺得自己像剛跑完半碼馬拉松，再加上洗自己的力氣，剛剛好跑完全碼。

「要是你以後都能自己洗的話就省事多了。」

單手玩著池裡的泡沫，姜丹尼爾一臉若有所思地聽著邕聖祐的抱怨，明顯心不在焉，見狀，邕聖祐拿起一旁的蓮蓬頭，開了溫水就朝姜丹尼爾頭頂淋下去，對方卻像習以為常，伸伸舌頭吐出水，他抹了把臉後依照本能地甩了甩頭，帶著泡沫的髒水就這麼全甩在了邕聖祐身上。

「丹尼爾！」低頭看向胸前被水浸濕後黏在身上幾近透明的襯衫，邕聖祐怒喊道，「不是說過不能甩的嘛！」

為了幫姜丹尼爾洗澡而捱在浴缸邊，邕聖祐下身早在動作間被滴下來的洗澡水浸濕，現在又被浴缸裡的人甩得一臉的水，全身上下除了背部便無一處乾燥的部位，混著泡沫的洗澡水又黏又滑，濕衣服貼在身上又冷又不舒服，氣姜丹尼爾恩將仇報，邕聖祐從塑膠板凳上蹭地站起，正想好好教訓這條不知感恩的狗，光著的腳卻踩到浴室磁磚地上的洗澡水，一個打滑，整個人便往浴缸的方向倒去，眼見即將就這麼撲入水中，邕聖祐長手一伸，趕緊貼住浴缸裡側的牆壁，才堪堪在壓上姜丹尼爾的裸體前打住。

邕聖祐滑倒得突然，安坐在浴缸裡的姜丹尼爾顯然被嚇到，他一臉驚恐地望向正上方同樣一臉驚魂未定的邕聖祐，見自家主人瞪著一雙圓眼匍匐在上空，肌膚隱隱約約從被水打濕的襯衫下透出，半截纖腰因為過度伸展的動作裸露在外，姜丹尼爾的狗腦袋靈光一閃，突然想起了巧可稍早在公園描繪的情景，一雙手就從水底下伸出，朝上環抱住了那正橫亙在自己上方，膚色若隱若現的胸膛。

才解除一項危機，邕聖祐剛在背上使力想要站直身體，原先拱起的腰卻因為姜丹尼爾這一抱又塌了下去，手掌向下滑了幾公分，險些栽進水裡。「丹、丹尼爾？這是幹嘛？」凹起手指，他緊緊抓著因霧氣而變得冰冷濕滑的牆壁，為了抵消身上一直將他往下拽的力道，整個後背肌肉僵硬得不行，撐著的後頸更痠得逼他趕緊甩甩頭大聲叫道：「趕快放開，我撐得好痠！」

「不要。」對於缺乏運動的上班族身體究竟有多脆弱一無所知，姜丹尼爾聽了反而抱得更緊，提起光裸的上胸，恨不得整個人貼上去，「主人平常都不抱抱我，現在好不容易抱住了，我才不要放開呢！」

現在是說這個的時候嗎？！艱難地仰起頭試圖紓緩後頸的痠痛感，壓抑住內心的怒火，邕聖祐猛力點了點頭，似討好又似敷衍地說：「好好好…等你洗完澡再說，現在先放開…」

「不要。」撐起上半身，姜丹尼爾伸長脖子將臉埋進了眼前平坦的胸膛中，被熱水捂得有些發燙的臉頰在觸碰到冰涼布料時讓他忍不住打了個激零，一股安心卻在感受到那薄透襯衫下邕聖祐的體溫與心跳聲後像溫熱的洗澡水般漸漸漫了上來，「主人跟貓一樣狡猾，一定是騙我的。」

這條死狗變成人後廢話怎麼這麼多？「哪有，」胸部被姜丹尼爾一顆濕答答的腦袋磨蹭來磨蹭去，早已不曉得究竟是誰在洗澡，面對眼下這又可愛又可恨的情況，邕聖祐哭笑不得地喊了聲冤，爾後軟下聲音語帶安撫地道：「我什麼時候騙過你，嗯？」

緊緊貼在邕聖祐胸前，那句輕哼穿過他柔軟的臟器與單薄的胸腔，隨著呼吸起伏鑽進姜丹尼爾耳裡，模糊卻同時清晰得讓他心尖顫了顫，臉便不由自主地朝那溫熱的軀體貼得更近了些。「…主人說人類只有生小寶寶時才抱抱。」

看著還撐在牆壁上的雙手，邕聖祐想了想，平常人是不會沒事就摟摟抱抱，覺得自己說的並不算錯，原先眼底還殘存的疑惑瞬間一掃而空。「是只有生小寶寶時才抱啊。」

邕聖祐回得理所當然，朦朧的聲音聽在耳裡讓姜丹尼爾有些氣悶。「主人還說公的人類間不能生小寶寶。」

冤枉啊！狗大人！「那也沒錯啊？！你什麼時候見過公狗生小寶寶！你他媽能生就生給我看啊！」

被姜丹尼爾突如其來的執拗搞得有些莫名，邕聖祐忍無可忍地大聲罵道，聲音在狹小空曠的浴室裡迴盪了幾秒才完全消散，姜丹尼爾卻一反常態地並未因此退卻，反而向後仰起頭望向仍撐在半空的人，一雙眼睛澄澈得不含一絲雜質，說出的話卻汙穢得讓邕聖祐不禁紅了耳朵。

「但巧可看過公的人類生小寶寶的。」姜丹尼爾說，不知是無心還是有意，他攀在邕聖祐背上的手指輕輕摩挲了下，「…就跟我們生小寶寶一樣的姿勢。」

操。巧可，你這樣我以後怎麼教小孩？

被姜丹尼爾盯得發毛，邕聖祐不安地開始扭動起身體，只想趕快從這尷尬的狀況中逃脫，殊不知姜丹尼爾的動作卻比他快了一步，保持著一腳掛在浴缸外的高難度姿勢，他單腳跪在浴缸裡，完全撐起上身後他單手抓上邕聖祐的肩膀，一邊緩慢地將他扶正，另一手卻不安份地鑽入了邕聖祐早已失去遮蔽能力的襯衫下，撫摸起主人光滑纖細的腰腹。

「丹、丹尼爾…等、你、你先冷靜一點…」母胎單身二十多年，邕聖祐沒談過任何戀愛，遑論被人這樣大膽地觸碰，在那隻手摸上側腰的瞬間，他紅著臉慌亂地伸手想阻止姜丹尼爾在自己身上亂摸的狗爪，但眼前那人一如既往、真摯而專注的神情卻讓他原先抵死不從的掙扎彈指間化為欲拒還迎的推搡，連邕聖祐自己都不敢相信他竟然對姜丹尼爾這番帶有挑逗意味的觸碰毫無厭惡感。

甚至對下一步抱有隱約的期待。

他肯定是瘋了。

姜丹尼爾從沒看過邕聖祐這副神情。

他曾見識過剛出生沒多久的狗寶寶，依稀記得牠們帶著粉色的鼻尖與肉墊，還有那雙因為無力而微微瞇起的濕潤雙眼，可憐地哼哼唧唧的模樣讓他只想把世上所有的罐罐與狗餅乾都給牠。

而他的主人現在就跟記憶中的狗寶寶一模一樣。

突然覺得莫名地渴，看著邕聖祐，姜丹尼爾舔了舔嘴，不知不覺間完全脫離洗澡水的身體有些發冷，單腳跪上浴缸邊緣，他本能地捱近邕聖祐此時透著粉色、同樣潮溼的軀體，看著那正用狗寶寶般的眼神望著自己的主人，他只覺得一股奇異的感覺正逐漸從下腹傳來。「主人，你喜歡我嗎？」

「我、」理智在腦袋裡叫囂著面前的男人不是真的男人，而是他家那條只會伸著舌頭傻笑的大白狗，邕聖祐卻覺得心臟正猛力敲著理智的房門，咆嘯著另一個事實。「我…」

「這世界上，我最喜歡的就是主人喔。」按照下午巧可所教的，姜丹尼爾彎下腰再次把臉埋入邕聖祐胸前，「所以，主人最近都不抱抱我、舔舔我，讓我很傷心…」委屈地說著，找到了巧可說的，人類生小寶寶時都會又舔又咬的凸起點，姜丹尼爾用鼻尖輕輕蹭上了邕聖祐從透明襯衫下透出的咖啡色乳首。

見狀，邕聖祐害羞地驚叫了聲。「丹、丹尼爾…！」

「不過，」一向都很聽主人的話，被邕聖祐伸手抵上腦袋，姜丹尼爾移開輕觸著那小巧乳尖的鼻子，直起身，他走出浴缸一把將邕聖祐摟進了懷裡。「既然公的人類間可以生寶寶，那就表示只要主人跟我生寶寶的話，就能跟以前一樣舔舔跟抱抱了，對吧？」說著，他展開了個燦爛的笑容，也不等邕聖祐做任何反應，隨即依照人類生寶大師巧可的指導，張口輕輕含住了主人的嘴。

不對！不對！不對！「唔、」

被姜丹尼爾那一笑晃得有些失神，來不及閃躲而被吻得正著的邕聖祐驚愕地瞪大雙眼，對於現在正發生著什麼除了難以置信外還是難以置信，大受衝擊得連姜丹尼爾趁勢鑽入口腔中的舌頭都沒察覺，直到被吻得雙腳發軟才趕緊攀住眼前的寬肩。

這吻技！明明是條狗，怎麼會這麼熟練！

姜丹尼爾並不曉得人類管這叫什麼，只知道邕聖祐的嘴好軟，裡頭好甜，舌頭伸進去又濕又暖，和主人的舌頭打架好舒服好舒服，舒服得他肚子又開始感覺怪怪的，於是趕緊放開與邕聖祐相貼的嘴，看著懷裡滿臉通紅的人可憐巴巴地嘟著嘴說：「主人…我、我覺得…下面…好像有點怪怪的…」

作為狗的丹尼爾剛成年不久，從沒發過情，自然不曉得下面突然間的硬挺是什麼情況，只覺得平時尿尿的地方脹得難受，下腹一陣一陣的緊，但身為成年男人的邕聖祐卻完全知道正抵著自己大腿根的東西是怎麼回事，一張臉瞬間像個美容院招牌燈，在紅白青三色間不停來回轉換。

這尺寸！躺著時就那樣，站起來果然驚人！

看著姜丹尼爾腿間從濃密森林中探出頭的分身，邕聖祐睜大著眼暗自驚嘆，卻在那滾燙堅硬的柱狀物在次頂上自己時恢復清醒。

不對！他在想什麼？就快被自家狗兒子侵犯，竟還有閑情逸致用目光測量兒子莫名偉岸的分身，順帶驚歎原來那些年他餵的狗糧最後都去了那個不可明述的地方，邕聖祐覺得自己真是蠢到家，伸手就要把姜丹尼爾推開，但初次經歷這些的姜丹尼爾渾身都不對勁，感覺到自家主人不但不安慰自己，甚至還開始奮力掙扎抗拒，心裡瞬間委屈氾濫，一雙手便越收越緊，最後整個人都貼到了邕聖祐的身上，皺著張俊臉彆扭地擺動起腰。

「唔…哼嗯…主人…」

就像亟欲宣洩某種東西，姜丹尼爾只覺得全身上下難受得緊，只有當下身蹭上邕聖祐的大腿時才堪堪得以緩解，於是便什麼也不顧，緊緊抱著邕聖祐就開始向前不停頂弄，嘴裡還不停喃喃唸著主人、主人兩個字，讓邕聖祐羞得整個人都快暈過去。

同樣身為男人，邕聖祐可以理解這種慾望滅頂卻求而不得時的飢渴，面前姜丹尼爾雖然動作粗魯又放蕩，但臉上卻是一副極為可憐的模樣，當下便讓他心軟地回抱住姜丹尼爾不停聳動的身體，心想讓他用自己的腿打一發飛機也不是什麼難事，總歸自己養條公狗多多少少都得經歷一次，只是這條公狗突然變成男人罷了。

正當邕聖祐放下心中雜念，紅著張臉任由姜丹尼爾抱著自己胡亂搖擺時，原來如波浪般一陣又一陣的衝撞卻愕然停止，接著就見一團煙霧突地從懷裡竄升而出，嗆得他不得不放開姜丹尼爾閉起雙眼往後退，而當煙霧逐漸消散，邕聖祐再走上前，原先還光裸的姜丹尼爾卻消失得無影無蹤，只剩一條渾身溼淋淋的白色薩摩耶倒在地上。

「丹尼爾？！」


End file.
